Gotta Live It Big Time
by aLwAYS AnD FoREVeR CRaZy
Summary: Just helping out a friend testing out the sound equipment, but then Gustavo Rocque shows up with Big Time Rush saying he wants to sign you up.


"Dan why do I have to be here again." A 15 year old strawberry blonde pouted. "Ali, your mom told me she didn't want you to be home alone all weekend." Her older cousin Dan said as he pulled into a parking place. "But I wouldn't be alone." She mumbled. "My point." He said turn off the car, as he gave his sister a stern look, before both of them stepped out of the car.

"How long will it take anyway?" She asked pulling out her blackberry. "Oh, about an hour and a half the guys have most of it, just need to help set up." He said as he walked deeper into the park. The strawberry blonde haired girl sighed, and hit a number on her speed dial.

"Hey Ali." responded a voice from the other line. "Hey Hailey meet me at the park in 15, my cousins setting up something and I want to know what it is." She replied. "Sure thing." "Oh and make sure to bring, Nicole and Claire." Ali said before quickly, before she hung up her phone.

"So what's the big deal?" another girl asked, with dark dyed strawberry blonde hair. "Well Nicole, Dan setting up something in the middle of the park and I wanted to see what it was." Ali replied. "So what are we waiting for?" A brunette asked before she pulled all of them after her. "Hailey your going top dislocate my arm." A beach blonde complained. "Claire take a chill pill." Hailey yelled back before she pulled them deeper into the park.

"I Can't" Believe" "My" "Eyes" Ali, Nicole, Hailey, and Claire all said in that exact order. The four girls were staring at a stage that a bunch of men were setting up. "Like what you see?" Dan asked, coming up behind the girls. "Depends, can we play a song?" Ali asked, giving her cousin the puppy dog look. "What?" an asked completely shocked. "Well you need to test the equipment, and the sound frequency." "Fine" Dan muttered letting his cousin and her friends take the stage.

Hailey ran towards the bass while Claire went to the drums and Nicole to guitar. Ali just walked towards the microphone, tapping it lightly to make sure it worked. "Testing testing." She whispered. Her voice echoed through the park. Without another word their music started top fill the park.

_I look around, round, look around and look it over,_  
><em>I take it up- up, take it out and, take you nowhere,<em>  
><em>Trading in who I've been for shiny celebrity skin<em>  
><em>I like to push it and, push it until my luck is over.<em>  
><em>It never stop stops, never stops, well you better,<em>  
><em>Think it over prima donna you don't want to sever,<em>  
><em>All the work to impress, charming girls out of their dresses,<em>  
><em>And smiling pretty, well pretty will shallow you forever<em>

_Step one, step two, step three repeat_  
><em>And I pray at the church, of asses in the seats,<em>  
><em>And disappear behind the beat, yeah<em>

_When the mirrors and the lights_  
><em>And the smoke clear I'd never guess<em>  
><em>How we ever coulda got here.<em>  
><em>You can say what you say<em>  
><em>When the lights go down<em>  
><em>So shake, shake, shake,<em>  
><em>And shut your mouth<em>

_I wonder why, why, I wonder why, why I oughta,_  
><em>Let you wreck, resurrect whatever you want to.<em>  
><em>I can't depend, in the end you know<em>  
><em>I thought you were my friend.<em>  
><em>Just stop, just stop, just stop I think I got it.<em>  
><em>Sorry you, sorry me, sorry every in between,<em>  
><em>Sorry everybody you will never be somebody clean.<em>  
><em>There's a piece of me they're throwing back at us,<em>  
><em>And they will buy you and sell you for celebrity status<em>

_Step one, step two, step three repeat_  
><em>And I pray at the church of asses in the seats<em>  
><em>I disappear behind beat, yeahhhh<em>

_When the mirrors and the lights_  
><em>And the smoke clear, I'd never guess<em>  
><em>How we ever coulda got here.<em>  
><em>You can say what you say<em>  
><em>When the lights go down<em>  
><em>So shake, shake, shake,<em>  
><em>And shut your mouth<em>

_When the mirrors and the lights_  
><em>And the smoke clear, I'd never guess<em>  
><em>How we ever coulda got here.<em>  
><em>You can say what you say<em>  
><em>When the lights go down<em>  
><em>So shake, shake, shake<em>  
><em>And shut your mouth<em>

_**(Look around round, look around round, look around)****  
>(Look around round, look around round, look around)<br>(Look around round, look around round, look around)  
>(Look around round, look around round, look around)<br>(Look around round, look around round, look around)**_  
><em>I'm tryin' I'm tyrin' I'm tryin' <strong>(Look around round, look around round, look around)<strong>**  
><strong>I'm tryin' I'm tryin' I'm tryin'** (Look around round, look around round, look around)****  
><strong>I'm tryin' I'm tyrin' I'm tryin'** (Look around round, look around round, look around)****  
><strong>I'm tryin' I'm tryin' I'm tryin'** (Look around round, look around round, look around)****  
><strong>_  
><em>When the mirrors and the lights<em>  
><em>And the smoke clear I'd never guess<em>  
><em>How we ever coulda got here.<em>  
><em>You can say what you say<em>  
><em>When the lights go down<em>  
><em>So shake, shake, shake,<em>  
><em>And shut your mouth<em>

_When the mirrors and the lights_  
><em>And the smoke clear I'd never guess<em>  
><em>How we ever coulda got here.<em>  
><em>You can say what you say<em>  
><em>When the lights go down<em>  
><em>So shake, shake, shake,<em>  
><em>And shut your mouth<em>

_I'm tryin' I'm tryin' I'm tryin'_

The last note echoed through the park. Ali looked back at her friends expecting to see happy faces, since they so rocked that song. But instead she only saw complete shock. She turned around, back towards the front to see none other then Gustavo Rocque applauding their performance.

* * *

><p>Clothing (Polyvore)<p>

Nicole: .com/casual/set?id=36892694**  
><strong>Ali: .com/ali/set?id=36851950  
>Claire &amp; Hailey: .comcgi/set?id=38870555


End file.
